


Hard Work Pays Off

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Sam Rockwell - Fandom, The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Reader is working at the Aqua Park and one day can't resist her boss Owen anymore...





	Hard Work Pays Off

You’ve been doing office stuff for three hours now. Invoices had to be paid, customer complaints sorted and stuff ordered. You were really mad at your boss Owen that he didn’t got his office stuff done like for ages, so you had to spend the whole afternoon and evening sorting his shit out.

Not only that he behaved like a child for most of the day freaking around with the kids and teens who were visiting the Aqua Park, no, he bossed you around constantly telling you to “relax a bit” while strutting around with his sunglasses on like a boss.

You were really, really mad at him today.

At eight PM you had most of the work done and put your head on the remaining papers lying across the desk when you heard someone enter the office.

“You are still here”, you heard Owen ask. “I thought you went home hours ago.”

You lifted your head again and looked at him in disgust.

“No, Owen”, your voice was poisonous. “I’ve been sitting here for nearly four hours doing YOUR work.” You glanced at him madly. “There was office work from two week lying around here.”

He sat down opposite you and put his feet on the desk.

“You are fucking kidding me, right”, you said and looked at him flabbergasted. “Put your damn stinky feet off the table there are still important things lying around here.”

“Hey”, he said and looked at you wide eyed. “I am still your boss, so you are not allowed to talk to me like that, kiddo.”

You gripped a rubber and threw it at him forcefully. It hit him directly on his forehead and he jumped pulling his feet off the desk.

“Thank you very much”, you said and couldn’t suppress your laughter. You started putting together the remaining papers lying around.

Owen stood up energetically and stepped closer to you.

“You know that I have to punish you for this now”, he said with in a strict tone of voice.

“I don’t think so”, you replied unimpressed. “You know I would K.O. you easily.”

He smirked at you.

“Ok, so let me return the favour at least”, he said standing right in front of you and pointing at the desk.

“How”, you asked but let your gaze still on the papers.

“As an exception you will be aloud to take a swim now that everybody went home.” You looked up at him and raised your eyebrows.

“Wow”, you said. “That’s very generous I must say.” You meant it, since Owen really was strict about the staff going for a swim after closing hour.

“Ok”, you said looking at him finally. “I’m in.”

“Let’s go”, he grabbed you by the hand and dragged you out of the office.

You walked beside the pool a bit. Slowly it was getting dark and the very last staff had left already. He was talking about his working day and how relaxed he was since the first guests started to leave two hours ago.

“Next time you should start doing office work a bit earlier, so you won’t have to stay till after closing hour”, he said and smirked viciously.

That was too much for you since you still were mad at him despite his poor try to “pay you back”.

You turned towards him and pushed him hard so he easily fell into the pool. He sank completely into the water and rose again with an appalled look. Right in the moment he was back on the surface you jumped in with a loud “woooohoooo”.

You landed beside him and he helped you come up again.

“That was really, really mean”, he called out while you were wiping your hair out of you face.

He was holding you by your waist and you both were laughing.

When you stopped the moment went a bit awkward and you headed towards the steps leaving the pool.

“Hey”, he said. “Where you’re going?”

“I’m going to change since I didn’t plan to swim in my clothes”, you answered.

As you where standing there outside the pool in your clothes all sticky wet on your body you noticed a mischievous smirk on his face. He came to the edge of the pool and eyed you from beneath.

“Why don’t you change here”, he asked and kept on smirking.

“Hey, stop flirting with me, mister, and behave”, you said and tried to stay nonchalant. “I’ll be right back.”

You turned around and had to suppress a grin thinking about undressing in front of him.

When you came back in your sporty tankini he was swimming some laps already. He wasn’t wearing his shirt anymore and as he spotted you standing on the edge he stopped and raised his upper body out of the water. He was a hunk, you had to admit, with his tanned body, stubbly face and that ridiculously messy hair.

You jumped in and joined him swimming some laps.

When you’ve had enough you stopped at the edge and waited for him to join you. As he came nearer he hummed the Jaws-Theme which made you laugh at his silliness. He came closer and stood now right in front of you looking you in the eyes.

“You had fun”, he asked and came still closer. You panicked a bit since you didn’t know what he was up to. He tried a lot to flirt with you and get close earlier and you always managed somehow to escape and parry his advances. Today you weren’t quite sure you would be able to resist the temptation.

“Yes, I did”, you answered in a broken voice. Apparently he noticed you weren’t comfortable because he backed off a bit but still fixed your eyes.

“Ready for part two of your reward”, he asked and winked.

After you left the pool he guided you to the spa area of the Aqua Park and disappeared for a while. A few moments later you saw the Jacuzzis starting to bubble. He was at your side again and grinned at you.

“I think you deserve some relaxation after your hard work today”, he said and placed his palm on your lower back pushing you slightly towards one of the Jacuzzis. You offered no resistance and stepped into the bubbling pool. You sat down on the lowest of the steps and watched him come closer to you sitting down beside you. He placed his arms on the rim of the Jacuzzi, his left arm directly behind your back and laid his head back on the rim.

You turned to him staring at his at his throat, shoulders and chest. He really looked inviting in this moment and you felt the heat rise up your body. Beholding his sun kissed skin, his muscular chest and broad shoulders sent shivers down your whole body.

“Thank you for this”, you said and swallowed hard.

He lifted his head back up and your gaze dropped to his mouth just a few inches away from yours.

“I think”, he said looking at your lips too. “It’s your turn. If you want…”

Your lips where already at his placing a soft kiss on his lower lip. He raised his hand to your cheek lifting your head a bit and kissing you back slowly. You breathed in deeply and your head went all dizzy. Mostly because of him, but also from the steamy bubbling water surrounding you.

“Are you ok”, he asked stopping to kiss you.

“Yes”, you answered. “It’s just really hot in here. I mean the water and stuff…” You were really embarrassed now for you thought you must look like a schoolgirl, all flushed and shaky.

“So I think now it’s time for the third part of your reward”, he said and squeezed himself behind you placing you between his legs. He started you massage your neck and shoulders.

“This is a special massage technique a Tibetan monk taught me once when he was visiting the Park. We had a really intense moment back then.”

“Oh, you’re silly again”, you said and started laughing.

He went further down to your shoulder blades and your spine.

“He taught you well”, you said and closed your eyes. “You are really good at this.”

Suddenly you felt his scratchy beard on your right shoulder while he started to place soft kisses on your shoulder blades and the back of your neck. His hands meanwhile wandered to your hips grabbing them softly and pulling you closer to him.

“Owen”, you managed to say.

“Yeah”, he breathed against your skin. “I’m afraid that’s just part of the massage. I told you, it was very intense.”

You laughed nervously and enjoyed a few more whiskery kisses on your back before you turned around and sat down on his lap. You placed your hands at his broad shoulders and arched your back a bit felling him getting hard beneath you.

“We can stop anytime you like”, he said stroking your hips and your lower back.

You shook your head no and started to rock your hips a bit back and forth.

“Alright”, he said and with a smirk he pulled you closer to kiss your neck and your shoulders while holding you really tight. His mouth went back to yours and he slid his tongue into your mouth which made you breathe in deeply.

He started to pull up your tankini a bit higher and you automatically lifted your body so you now where kneeling in front of him. His hands went down to your backside squeezing it gently. He pulled you in closer again placing kisses on your belly. You grabbed him by his wet messy hair and let out a deep sigh. He went further down till he reached your panties which he started to lower really slowly kissing and licking your mound. You stood up and he pulled them further down so you could take them off completely. You wanted to kneel back down but he took your left leg positioning it over his shoulder so you had to place your foot on the rim of the Jacuzzi. He sat up straight and his face was now directly under your wet pussy.

“Oh God”, you whimpered because you knew what was about to happen next. You closed your eyes. The next moment you felt his tongue at your wet folds probing them and going further up to your clit. He circled it a bit with his tongue before taking it gently between his lips starting to suck on it. You moaned ecstatically by now and felt your climax already approaching.

You held yourself back a bit not wanting to push to much on his face but he urged you to lower your body still further down on him. Your legs started to tremble while he literally started to fuck you with his lips and tongue moaning against your body. Your hips rocked against his face your fingers entangled in his messy hair and you knew you would come instantly if he didn’t stop right now.

“Stop it”, you whispered with shaky breathes. “Owen, please stop.” He let go off you and you knelt back above him urging him to take off his shorts. You grabbed his cock and stroked it a few time before you lowered your body on him and guided him smoothly inside you. While you adjusted to his length you lifted his face higher so he could look you in the eyes.

“You know you sometimes are annoying as fuck?”, you asked in a husky voice while you started to ride him in a slow but intense pace. “Driving me crazy with your immaturity?”

You felt him squeezing your butt really tight and starting to pant.

“Yeah, I know”, he said and you sensed a strained smile on his face.

“Will you behave now and stop being such a dick at times?” You rocked your hips faster and faster since he was pounding into you intensely by now.

“I will be a good boy from now on”, he hushed. You slammed your hips a few time more onto him and with a deep moan he came inside of you. A few moments later you let go too and climaxed finally feeling your body go limp instantly. You were sitting on his lap while you both panted deeply and recovered slowly. You looked at him and smiled kissing his slightly parted lips.

“I’ll take you up on what you said, I promise you”, you said and stroked his forehead gently.

“And by the way”, you hushed into his ear. “I think I liked part four of my reward the most actually.”

He smiled back at you and kissed you softly until your breathing became even again.


End file.
